


Abyssinian

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mischievious Akihito, Neko Akihito, Owner Asami, Protective Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day young businessman Asami Ryuichi's little monster arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He walked through the petshop with an air of embarrassed disinterest. Most of the kittens rubbed themselves against the cage bars, reaching out to him with their dainty little paws. He smiled kindly at them. It was impossible not to. They were such pretty little things. All colors, white Persians with snooty expression, black cats with long sooty lashes, fluffy gingers with sparkling green eyes and everything in between. Beautiful, but none of them particularly appealed to him. Asami Ryuichi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was he even here? He was an elite businessman, a CEO of a major corporation. He didn’t want a pet. Had absolutely no use for one. No time. And he liked his solitude and his space. The poor thing was just going to end up sitting around his penthouse, bored and sad and lonely. This was a mistake.

He didn’t even make it halfway down the aisle before turning heel to go. His personal assistant Kirishima waited patiently for him at the door. The store had closed down for the important man to peruse their wares, it was a shop only for the elites. Most ordinary people were aware of its existence, but the pets it sold were far out of reach except to the most wealthy and powerful among them.

Asami shook his head in chagrin, “I’m done here. Let’s go”

Kirishima bowed low, but he didn’t follow.

“If I may Asami-san, Arbatov will be most displeased if you reject his gift.”

He groaned. Damn the man. Mikhail was, however, an important ally in his European circle and not to be insulted. He turned to go back in with a sigh. He might as well just pick one. It didn't matter what kind. One of his assistants could always care for it.

He moved up and down the long aisle studying them. Lithe bodies rubbed against the bars, the gorgeous creatures made a mix of purring and whimpering sounds as he walked by. Anyone of them would do, but he was going to be spending quite a lot of time with whichever he picked and none of them sparked anything in him. How could he possibly choose? He reached the end of the aisle and looked back, noticing that one of the cages seemed empty, causing him to overlook it. He looked closer. It wasn’t empty, the occupant was simply huddled in the back corner, as far from the bars as possible.

Hmm.

He walked up to the cage and looked in curiously. The kitten didn’t look at him, but he knew that it was aware of his presence by the way that long tail curled protectively around his beautiful body.

The shop owner walked up to him and cleared his throat, bowing respectfully. “Excuse me sir, but you don’t want that one.”

He turned to appraise the other man. “What is he?” The kitten seemed very different than the others, his fur seemed to shine almost like silver in the dark. It was a warm grey, with a hint of pink. He had never seen anything like it. His limbs longer and more graceful than the others, from the little he could see.

“Him? Well he’s a breed known as the Abyssinian, and of those, he’s one of the very rarest, a lilac colored legend. Extremely beautiful with unique large eyes. That’s why we purchased him, you see. Only the finest pets sold here. Abyssinians are generally known for their extreme intelligence and extroverted, playful, and willful personalities. This one unfortunately, only has the willful, stubborn part. All the bad, none of the good his breed is usually known for. He’s extremely foul tempered and difficult. He actually scratched one of the buyers only just yesterday. You really wouldn’t want him. We have a new Persian with an unusually sweet disposition and stunning blue eyes, let me show him to you….”

The kitten peeked over his delicate little shoulder at the shop owner as the short squat little man tried to lead him away from the Abyssinian’s cage. Those lovely greenish hazel eyes seemed to roll at the shop owner’s words and he laid his head down as if in boredom and relief that the men were moving on.

Asami held up his hand, removing his sleeve from the shop owner’s tenacious grip, “No. No that won’t be necessary. I want that one.”

The kitten's entire body jerked in startle. Large hazel eyes widened in alarm staring out at him from the dark cage, long sooty lashes winging from the sides, giving him an exotic look. Asami was already entranced by the spirit he saw in those eyes.

The shopkeeper shook his head fervently, “Sir, I assure you, that would be a mistake. Really, we have many other kittens to choose from, pretty and sweet. Biddable and obedient.”

The man was starting to irritate him now. “I’m not interested. I want him.”

“Sir, please….”

“I have made my decision. Do not make me repeat myself.” The authority in Asami's voice rang loud in the shop, every eye fixed on the tall broad shouldered man in the three piece suit. Even Kirishima flinched. He knew that tone well. It was not one that would be disobeyed, if you knew what was good for you.

“Y-Yes sir, right away, sir. I’ll have him collared and brought out to you.”

The owner snapped his fingers at his assistants and moments later the back of the Abyssinian’s cage opened, two pairs of hands reaching into grab him. The little Neko boy grabbed onto the bars and kicked his teeny pink feet. He wasn’t going to make it easy. Asami grinned wide at the assistant's muttered cursing. They finally got him, dragging him scratching and hissing from his cage. One of the assistants cried out. The kitten had scratched him good. He was a wildcat, a little hellion. Asami’s smile grew wider.

The shop owner bit his lip where he stood next to the powerful businessman. “We have a thirty day return policy, should you change your mind… and you may wish to have him declawed before you take him home.”

“That won’t be necessary”

He was transfixed as the boy was led out to him, digging his feet in and tugging on the collar around his long elegant neck, pulling back on the leash. It was laughable really, to leash a creature like that. He smirked as he watched the boy fight the two assistants for every inch. The Neko was fucking gorgeous. Long graceful limbs, a trim tiny little waist, and the biggest eyes Asami had ever seen. He was beautiful, absolutely the most beautiful little kitten he had ever seen. And he was HIS. “What’s his name?” He pulled his eyes away for a second to glance down at the owner.

“Takaba Akihito. But you can change it if you wish.”

“No. No, he’s perfect just the way he is.”

The boy overheard what he said, amidst his struggles and startled at the words, pausing for a second, confusion settling in over his delicate features. It was just enough time for the assistants to knock him forward, off balance, but he landed gracefully, at Asami’s feet, big green eyes looking up. Filled with anger and stubborn will, fear and frustration.... and just the tiniest, tiniest pinch of hope.

-


	2. Chapter 2

They had to drug him to get him in the car. The shopkeeper provided a nice little carrier for Asami to carry his new little Neko boy home in. It was small, Asami had to tuck the little boy into a ball, folding his long coltish limbs onto themselves as the kitten mewled weakly at him in protest. Asami petted his fair head, stroking the tips of his lovely ears gently.

“Don’t worry kitten, this is the last cage you’ll ever be in.”

Greenish hazel eyes rolled in their sockets before Akihito’s head fell back and he passed out. It was a good thing too. Asami had a feeling he wouldn’t have liked the car ride very much. His bodyguard Souh drove while Kirishima read him information about his new pet.

“Nekos are genetically altered humans. The practice is highly controversial, but legal as the fetuses that are taken and altered are those already scheduled for termination by the mother. Proponents state that they are saving lives and giving a baby that would otherwise be aborted a chance at a life, opponents state that they are creating slaves and using them for medical experimentation. Both are correct, as the sale and distribution of Nekos is mostly unregulated and many of the children end up in situations where they are treated as less than human. The baby is taken from its mother’s womb and their DNA is spliced with feline DNA while they are still in embryonic state. As they grow in an artificial womb, they develop characteristics of both human and feline, having kitten ears on top of their heads and tails and soft fur in a line down their backs. They are very cat-like in nature, though they can speak, albeit very primitively. The Nekos age like felines, reaching adulthood rapidly and then age very slowly from that point on. They live as long as humans do. A six year old Neko would be the physical equivalent of an eighteen year old human, although Nekos are much smaller in size, generally half the size of adult humans. While independent by nature, the Nekos are not capable of taking care of themselves and must have keepers. Before adoption, one should be very careful to make sure their lifestyle can accommodate the various needs of a Neko.”

It was a bit late for that. Kirishima cleared his throat with unease. Asami’s dark eyebrow rose sardonically at the last sentence but his hand was inside Akihito’s box, stroking the kitten’s soft side idly. He had no intention of taking the boy back to the pet-shop. Arrangements would simply have to be made.

Kirishima continued to read, summarizing the documents given to them, “Notable differences between cats and Nekos are that most Neko can be trained to use the toilets like humans, though when they are young, their owners may want to have a litterbox for accidents. Access to food must be regulated by their owner as Nekos tend to have rather unorganized eating habits. Make sure you buy well-balanced, age-appropriate food for your cat and toys. Cats love to play. Toy mice, string, feathers, and even empty boxes make for great amusement. Playthings needn't be expensive, just make sure there's enough to keep the cat happy, active, and mentally occupied. If you don't want your sofa shredded, or your clothes ruined, invest in a scratching post. Many Neko owners choose to have their kittens declawed if destructive behavior is a problem. With proper training, most Nekos can be broken from bad habits. Catnip, and fish are excellent tools for cat bribery and training. If it's a kitten you're bringing home, make sure you start a grooming routine early. Bathing, brushing, and trimming claws will be an event to look forward to, rather than something to dread. It is also important to neuter your Neko as soon as age permits, ideally before their first heat cycle-”

Asami interrupted the speech he had only half been listening to, “Heat cycle?”

Kirishima adjusted his glasses, squinting at the page, “Uh yes. Says here that even Neko males are affected. Something to due with the X chromosome changes using the DNA from female cats. It says the Nekos generally have their first heat upon reaching sexual maturity. Most owners prefer to have their Nekos neutered before entering their first estrus.”

“Why?”

“Well apparently it makes them much more manageable, there are quite a few more behavioral problems in unneutered Nekos. They go through heat cycles throughout the fall and spring. External signs such as a swollen genitals or wet discharge may be present, although not always obvious. The main signs seen are behavioral -- loud vocalizing, rolling on the floor, elevating the hindquarters, a decrease in appetite and they may urine mark around the house. In Nekos, proestrus is a precursor to heat, and generally it is exposure to another male acts as a hormonal stimulus that brings on their full heat or estrus. The usual estrus lasts four to six days, but can last as long as ten days. During this time, the Neko begins to rub against their owners, raising their hindquarters and make more noise. The meows are louder and more frequent-eventually becoming almost constant, even sounding as if the Neko is in pain due to the intense urge to mate. Young kittens having their first heat have been described by unknowing owners as going rabid due to the dramatic changes in their behavior. It is at this time that many owners decide spaying is a good option for their Nekos. Afterwards a period of Interestrus is entered where the Neko has little interest in mating and then the heat cycle begins anew.”

Kirishima looked pointedly at Asami, “Shall I schedule the surgery?”

Asami frowned, “Absolutely not.”

“But sir, from what I am reading, the symptoms appear to be quite pronounced and scent marking sir, urination in your home?”

“I’m sure its not quite as bad as all that. I’ll not alter Akihito in anyway. He’s just a kitten. Has he even gone through his first heat cycle?”

“Ah, according to his papers, no. He is only five years and six months, approximately the equivalent of a sixteen to seventeen year old human. He will likely go through his first heat this Spring.” Kirishima handed him some papers. A photo of Akihito was stapled to the top of the ownership documents, evidently taken when he was very young. His childish eyes looked enormous, peering up innocently at Asami from the photo. He was absolutely, heartmeltingly adorable. Asami’s golden eyes gleamed with satisfaction, “Perfect. Just perfect.”

When the limo came to a stop Asami removed the kitten from his carrier, covering him with his suitcoat and wrapping him up tight. The little Neko was enveloped by his coat, only the top of his tawny head protruding and the tips of his pink toes. He was heavily sedated but still conscious, mewling helplessly in disorientation as Asami carried him into the elevator and it began to move. Asami rubbed his nose in the soft hair at the top of his pretty head and murmured soothingly to him.

He laid the boy on his bed as Kirishima hovered about, emptying the rest of their purchases into the penthouse. There was an expensive cat bed that Asami would eventually order a frame for. Nekos liked beds with canopies over them, a nesting instinct that helped them sleep better. They had a litterbox Asami placed in the bathroom, near the toilet. They also had some Premium cat food given to them by the shop as well as some assorted toys. Asami left them out on the counter under the assumption that Akihito would be more interested in them once he woke up. He left him sleeping on the bed but when he came back, those exotic hazel green eyes were staring up at him, wide and full of horror.

Asami moved towards him carefully, holding out his hand so the young Neko could scent him. He leaned forward, his pretty little button nose wiggling as he sniffed of Asami’s skin, taking in the new smell. Akihito whined, his pretty ears going flat as he pulled back in trepidation. He looked utterly terrified. Asami wanted to comfort him. He reached towards him and when the kitten started to struggle, Asami clasped him around the back of his furry neck, pinching and holding it tight like the shopkeeper showed him. Akihito immediately went limp under his hand and let Asami drag him across the bed and into his arms. The older man marvelled at how tiny he felt in his arms, how fragile his bone structure was but how warm and soft his little body was. He was shaking almost violently and making little choking noises in his throat. Asami hummed in his throat and petted him softly, trying to help him calm down.

“Don’t be afraid Akihito. I won’t hurt you. I’m going to take such good care of you. Just calm down, thats a good boy.”

Hazel eyes looked up at him with irritated indignation, silently calling him an idiot as he made another gagging, choking sound. Asami realized belatedly that the kitten wasn’t actually afraid of him at all as Akihito then proceeded to puke all over his brand-new silk duvet.

When he was done, Akihito sat upright, his ears rotated forward, his tail flicking restlessly as he wriggled eagerly from Asami’s grip and ran off to explore his new home, leaving his new owner clean up the mess he had made.

Asami just sighed.

-


	3. Chapter 3

Kirishima assisted him in rolling the mess inside the duvet and carrying the duvet outside the penthouse. Asami then sat about seeing where his new little charge had gotten off to. He walked through the apartment calling his name but he couldn’t find a hair of his cute little kitten.

Suddenly he heard a squeal and a solid sounding thud of something hitting the tile floor in the kitchen. Hard.

Asami ran to the kitchen in alarm but there was no one inside. He heard a whimper from inside the pantry, and then a sneeze. Throwing the door open Asami was met with the strangest sight he had ever laid eyes on. Akihito had apparently decided that the small closet was a good hiding spot and that up on the shelves was even better. Unfortunately, during his climb he had knocked over a box of flour sending himself and the box careening to the floor, upending the mess all over his pretty little head. The little Neko sat there staring calmly up at him, his dainty features covered in thick white powder. His whole body was covered in it, not to mention the floor around him. He looked like a little kitten-boy ghost.

Akihito blinked at Asami.

Asami blinked back.

The little Neko made a move to slink guiltily around Asami, leaving little white footprints behind him as if Asami wouldn’t noticed. Asami grabbed him as he tried to sneak by.

“Oh no little one. You’re getting a bath and then you are going to help me clean up the mess you made.”

“MRar?” Akihito looked up at him with his head cocked to the side curiously. The way his one ear flopped down was absolutely adorable. Asami shook his head and picked him up, coating the front of his suit with white flour. The drycleaning bill was going to be outrageous. Akihito squirmed in his arms, smearing more on him. Asami sighed.

He made sure to shut the bathroom door before setting Akihito down on top of the toilet seat. His little legs barely reached the floor. Asami just couldn't get over how cute and small he was. He felt like one of those idiotic cartoon characters with hearts floating above their head every time he looked at Akihito. He twisted the knob and began filling the tub with warm water. Akihito padded over curiously and began swatting at the water coming from the faucet. His tiny little hands dabbed into it and then he pulled them back out. Now they were clean and pink and free of the flour. Akihito looked at him in question and Asami nodded back. Akihito then dipped a hesitant little toe into the warm bath. The moment his foot touched the water, he yowled and jumped back.

Asami rolled his eyes at the boy's theatrics, “Akihito come on now, this is how we get you clean.”

Akihito shook his head adamantly and then began to frantically bathe his arm with his tongue as if to show Asami how it was done. The flour tasted terrible and the boy’s face wrinkled at the bitterness. Asami laughed and then picked him up, settling him in the bath. Akihito immediately began fighting to get back out, howling and trying to climb back out as if Asami was trying to put him in a pot and roast him alive. Asami ended up covered in water and white flour, his nice suit utterly ruined. Akihito was outside the bath, huddled up in the corner and mewling in fright with his tail wrapped protectively about him. Asami felt like an utter failure.

He thought for a moment and then stood and stripped his suit off. Akihito watched with big round eyes as Asami bared his skin and muscles. It almost made Asami blush the way he stared, as if he had never seen a man naked before. Asami ignored him, lowering himself into the bath and pouring in some bubbles. The bubbles foamed and rose around him and then Asami began to play with them, great handfuls, blowing them around and molding them into shapes until he caught the kitten’s attention. Akihito watched the fun Asami seemed to be having raptly and then slowly, slowly made his way over to the side of the tub. Asami solemnly handed him some bubbles. Akihito held them in his hands and then blew at them like he had seen Asami do. He blew too hard and they went flying into the air. Akihito gave a frightened squeal and then began popping them as they drifted down in the air. Once he was all done, he put out his hand as if to say more. Asami shook his head, crowding his arms around the bubbles as if to say 'Mine!'

Greenish hazel eyes went sharp with anger and before the little one could think about the ramifications of his actions, he was clambering over the side of the tub and plunging into the water after the bubbles. Asami caught him before he got a mouthful of soapy bathwater and pulled the Neko into his lap. Akihito seemed to realize what he had done at that point but it was too late. Asami had him pinned with his strong arms around him. He wrinkled his nose at the feel of the water, kicking his feet in protest and then whimpering as he accidentally splashed himself.

“Silly boy.” Asami murmured affectionately and stroked his flattened ears until they began to perk back up. The boy squirmed for a bit, mewing and mewing in righteous indignation but settled down after a bit and let Asami wash the flour from his hair while he played with the bubbles. He attempted to eat one, and it flew up his nose. He sneezed loudly. Asami laughed at the look of astonished confusion on his pretty face.

Once they were both all clean Asami rinsed them and lifted Akihito out of the tub. The boy immediately tried to make a break for it, shaking and rolling on the carpet but Asami grabbed him and tussled with him as he inelegantly tried to dry him off, Akihito fighting him every step of the way. He finally released him with a laugh. Akihito sprang away and then glared back at him with an angry wounded look in his eyes. He tried to look prissy and Asami laughed again at his adorable grumpy cat expression and the way his hair was wet and tousled, his furry ears sticking up at odd angles. Akihito watched Asami dry himself and wrap a fresh towel around his own waist. He tugged at the towel questioningly and then mewed needfully up at Asami.

Asami’s quirked an eyebrow at him, “Oh, _now_ you want a towel?”

Akihito nodded mournfully with big jewel-like eyes. Asami rolled his eyes and grabbed a big bathtowel off the shelf and wrapped Akihito in it until he was swaddled up all warm and toasty, his little face and ears poking out so that Asami could pick him up like a little Neko burrito and carry him to the bedroom. The moment he sat him down Akihito immediately began fighting to get free of the towel and whining. Asami removed the towel with an exasperated sigh and let Akihito sit his damp little butt down on the middle of his bed.

He dressed in an undershirt and lounging pants and then looked at Akihito. The gorgeous little boy didn’t seem to have any problem with his own nakedness but it was really messing with Asami’s head. Akihito had no idea how gorgeous his lithe little body was, all satiny soft skin and lean sinewy muscles and tight little curves. He was Asami’s every wet dream packed into one tiny little package. Asami well knew that many Nekos were purchased because of their extraordinary beauty and used sexually by their owners. He wasn’t opposed to that exactly, but Akihito was still a kitten, not even having gone through his first heat. He wasn’t ready. Which meant he was going to need to keep that pretty skin of his covered up. Asami flipped through his closet to find the smallest shirt he could find and then helped Akihito put his arms up into it and pulled it down over his silver blond head. Akihito was remarkably accomadating as he had seen Asami get dressed only moment before and was still curious about the clothing. He tugged on the fabric covering his slender body as if testing it, feeling its texture and then looked inquiringly at Asami.

“I know its not what you’re used to, but in this house, I would like you to keep yourself covered up ok?”

Akihito arched an eyebrow at him, slipped the shirt over his head and daintily dropped it on the floor. He looked challengingly at Asami as if to say, 'Whatcha gonna do about it tough guy?'

For not saying a word, the boy sure was a mouthy little thing.

Asami looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders, “Ok fine. But that means no supper.”

Akihito looked blankly at him, lounging naked on his bed. Asami ignored the stirring in his pants as he walked across the room, opened the door and then closed it. Almost immediately after the door shut between them, Akihito began to wail; ear piercing sobs of utter abandonment and desolation. Asami knew the little stinker was perfectly fine but it didn’t stop his heart from racing in his chest. He sounded absolutely pitiful. Asami opened the door.

Akihito was curled up on the bed, sobbing, his poor little face streaked with tears and more trembling in the depths of his jewel-like eyes. He had only been gone for like twenty seconds. Asami sighed incredulously and moved forward, picking the shirt up off the floor. He sat next to Akihito on the bed and pulled the boy up next to his side, draping his arm around him. Akihito hiccuped as Asami petting his back soothingly.

“I just want you to wear this shirt ok? Thats not so unreasonable, is it? I’m wearing a shirt just like it, see?”

Trembling fingers reached out and took the shirt from him and he struggled to get into it. Asami helped him maneuver it over his bony elbows and down over his pretty head, tugging it over adorable pointy ears. The shirt sagged over his shoulders exposing creamy skin and a delicate collarbone but it was still a might better than be tormented by pink pert nipples and smooth creamy thighs… and everything in between. Akihito looked at him questioningly. Asami nodded approvingly, “Very good kitten. Now how about something to eat? I know you must be hungry.”

He nodded with his lower lip still pooching out in a big pout and Asami rubbed his thumb over it affectionately. Akihito’s lip zipped in and he bit on it, covering it while looking at Asami with big surprised eyes.

Impulsively, Asami leaned forward and kissed those tightly pursed lips. It was worth it to see the expression on that beautiful, bemused little face. Asami wanted to palm the hard cock in his pants but he ignored it and tried to will it away as Akihito sprang from the bed and went running out the bedroom door, his round full buttcheeks fully displayed under the T-shirt, fluffy tail bouncing behind.

Asami strode to the kitchen and picked up the bag of cat food marked Premium. He ripped open the bag and took one sniff. His lips curled in disdain. It smelled like rotten fish and cardboard. No kitten of his was going to eat such garbage. Asami threw away the full bag of food into the trash. Akihito watched him do it with his eyes wide with alarm. There was a whimper in his throat as he tugged anxiously on Asami’s shirt and pointed at the trash. Asami smiled at him, “Don’t worry Aki, I’m gonna make you something better than that stinky old catfood. Have you ever had fresh fish?”

Akihito shook his blond head in a silent ‘No’.

Asami grinned wide. He was quite certain that all Akihito had ever had before in his young life was catfood. He was going to blow Akihito’s mind. Asami reached into the fridge and brought out the high end seafood his personal shopper stocked his refrigerator with on a weekly basis. This week’s selection was high grade blue fin tuna sashimi and some lean Halibut that was soaked in a butter and herb sauce and already ready to be pan-seared. Akihito’s little pink tongue flicked out, his eyes wide and eager once he saw what Asami had. Asami ruffled the soft downy hair between his perky ears, “I’ll get this ready, why don’t you clean up that mess you made in the closet?”

The little Neko was a bit clumsy with the mop and rag, but he was very motivated and had the flour off the floor in no time. He spent the rest of the time pacing around Asami as he prepared their dinner. Asami let him eat bites of the sliced sashimi while he waited. With every mouthful the little Neko made delighted purring, moaning sounds that Asami was pretty sure Akihito was unconscious of. The little sounds of pure pleasure went straight up Asami’s spine. The little Neko’s eyes were as big as his plate when Asami set his dinner in front of him, the savory aroma of the fish hitting his pert little nose. Akihito ate with his fingers greedily and Asami let him. There was time enough to teach him how to use utensils and the look of unadulterated pleasure on his face was worth the messy fingers. He finished his own fish all too soon and Asami wanted to laugh when he saw the little kit making eyes at his plate.

It was all he could do not to bust out as Akihito scootched his chair closer…. and a little closer, leaning in, staring at Asami’s fish…. leaning closer. Finally Asami rolled his eyes, “Akihito? Would you like some of my fish?”

Akihito nodded happily, his pink tongue licking his lips again and Asami smiled as he took a second helping of fish greedily. Akihito hung around after dinner too, purring and wandering around Asami as he did the dishes, rubbing up against his legs and jumping up on the counter and patting at the water coming at the faucet. Asami smiled at his antics.

They ended up in the living room after dinner, Asami idly dangling a feather on a string in front of Akihito while he was watching the evening news and reading the newspaper. Akihito lost interest in the feather quickly and became bored. He wandered around the living room and then angrily batted at the newspaper to get Asami’s attention. Asami shook his head ‘No’ and Akihito curled up on the floor sulkily.

A few minutes later he was on the couch.

A few minutes after that he was pressed against Asami’s side.

A few minutes after that he was on Asami’s lap, staring at him, strategically positioned between Asami and his paper.

Asami arched an eyebrow at his stealthy cuddle attack but couldn’t help the warm glow in his chest. He began petting Akihito on the top of his head. Apparently that wasn’t where Akihito wanted to be petted. He slid across Asami’s lap doing an incredible impression of a human slinky and ended with his full belly exposed and his shirt rucked up under his armpits. Asami wanted to say something about his modesty but the boy looked so blissed out he held his tongue and tried not to look at the pretty pink privates that were so inelegantly exposed. He put the newspaper down and did his best to turn his attention back to the television, his hand rubbing slow circles over Akihito's hot little stomach.

Within minutes a low steady humming vibration came from Akihito’s chest. He was purring. Asami smiled in gratification, first day together and he already had his little Neko purring in his lap. A few minutes later Akihito appeared to be asleep and so Asami stopped petting his belly. Immediately the boy’s head shot up and his eyes went wide open with almost a betrayed expression in them, somehow managing to make Asami feel guilty for stopping.

“Okay, okay.” He murmured and the petting began anew. Akihito's gorgeous green eyes slid closed again in sleepy contentment. He continued on for a good twenty minutes more until he was sure Akihito was fast asleep.

Yet again, as soon as the petting stopped. Akihito’s eyes went wide open. The sorrowful look he shot at Asami was utterly pathetic.

Asami frowned at him.

A full lower lip quivered.

Asami shook his head.

Akihito’s eyes went a little bit misty.

Asami groaned.

A unhappy, mewling whine filled the air and Asami grunted, “Alright!”

He began petting Akihito again and the tiny neko boy snuggled up to him, his body vibrating with happy purrs as he got his way.

Asami just sighed.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Asami found out quickly, just how frustrating his pretty little kitten could be.

And insulting.

The handsome businessman was used to people craving his attentions. Men and women preening themselves, competing to be the object of his affection, stumbling over themselves just to get near him.

But not Takaba. Oh granted, when he wanted affection, prying the kitten off of him was like trying to get out of a tar-pit. It was absolutely impossible. The stubborn little bugger was lucky he was so cute.

No, in fact, in the beginning, when Asami entered a room he was in, those beautiful hazel-green eyes would glare at him as if HE were the intruder. In his own home! And then kitten would gracefully slink away to find another place to sleep. As far as Asami could tell, about ninety percent of Aki’s day consisted of finding a sunny place to sleep. And to add insult to injury, every time Asami touched him, he would begin grooming himself compulsively, as if he felt dirtied by his owner's touch.

So, naturally, Asami just touched him more.

He would sneak up on him and run his fingers down the soft skin of his back or bottom, tug on his ear or his tail. The boy would hiss and spit at him and curl into a ball. Once Asami had moved a safe distance away, that was when the show began.

When it came to grooming himself, his pet was capable of getting his front parts just fine, but he couldn’t get his head around to properly clean his back half. So Asami always made a point of touching the kitten somewhere he knew Takaba couldn’t reach. Quite often the Neko would lay on his back and twist around to try and get at it. While he was distracted, Asami would sneak in and touch his arm, so he'd flip over as fast as he could to lick his arm. But he wouldn't forget about the first spot so then as soon as he turned to go back to it, Asami would touch him again, somewhere else. Often times as not, the kitten would end up in a contorted little knot trying desperately and unsuccessfully to clean the parts Asami had touched. And when he couldn’t get to what he wanted, he would lick something else and that of course would lead to more and more, until he was as thoroughly groomed as he could be…. except for the place he had wanted to clean from the beginning.

And as soon as he had finally settled and the urge to groom had passed and the boy was resting peacefully…. Asami would do it again.

It was insulting as hell, but damn if Akihito wasn’t flexible. 

Plus Asami loved watching that pink little tongue glide over his fine wheat colored skin.

After so many years alone, it was still an odd thing for Asami to come home to his pet. Delightful actually, was the word.

All the years he had lived there nothing had changed, but now coming home was pure magic. Every day was a different surprise.

It didn’t matter what mood Akihito was in when he got there, Asami loved them all. Snooty Akihito, who would find a perch on high somewhere and just stare at him when he asked him to come down was probably his least favorite, though still amusing.

He always found Guilty Akihito utterly adorable, when he could find him that is. When Akihito had done something wrong he would hide when Asami came home. In the laundry hamper or under the bed or in his closet, and he wouldn’t come out until he was sure Asami was no longer angry. Truth was Akihito was a very good kitty and very rarely made Asami angry, though that didn’t mean he didn’t deserve a scolding from time to time. Sometimes he got into his food or chewed things he shouldn’t, but that mostly made Asami worried, and he could not resist a roll of toilet paper. Oh no, if Akihito found a roll of toilet paper it would start with a small bat and a little unravelling, with would quickly turn into him unravelling the whole roll and tearing it to teeny tiny shreds like he was convinced it was a sneaky, white, fluffy nemesis. Asami knew Aki knew he wasn’t supposed to do it and thus the guilty hiding, but the little neko also couldn’t seem to help it. So Asami hid all the rolls of toilet paper in the house for his own use and substituted wet wipes for Akihito. Expensive but effective.

Fearful Akihito was a thing Asami didn’t like coming home to but was sometimes unavoidable. Sometimes he came home to an utterly terrified kitty-boy, whether it be from thunder or honking cars or whatever, all the little neko would want to do was curl up in Asami’s arms, refusing to be put down for anything. Asami secretly loved his clingy neediness, even though he hated seeing Akihito frightened. The boy wasn’t very articulate so he couldn’t really tell him what was wrong. Akihito’s words were limited to his own name, Yes, No, Please, Master (the boy refused to call him anything else), Food, Sorry, and Treat (which he always uttered with the most adorable begging eyes).

Playful Akihito was an absolute delight but Asami could say goodbye to any alone time. Playful Akihito wouldn’t leave him alone for the world. To Playful Akihito, Asami was the world’s bestest, most entertaining cat toy. His ties, his feet, his hands, his hair. Nothing was off limits.

The only Asami loved more than Playful Aki was Affectionate Aki. It was rare, but there were times when Akihito just wanted to sit and cuddle. He would come up quietly and snuggle right up next to Asami, his whole body vibrating with lovely purrs. If he moved too quickly, the kitten might dart away, but if he moved slow and subtle, he could settle his palm right down on top of that soft fluffy head and stroke those lovely, twitchy little ears, moving slowly down his lovely body to the spot on his plump rump right above his tail that made Akihito go a little cross-eyed when he scratched it just right.

The boy might not have been much for talking, but that didn’t stop him from communicating. Every single part of Akihito’s beautiful body spoke to Asami. His ears and tail conveyed a myriad of emotions, along with his large expressive eyes, the way he held himself and the animalistic noises he made. Akihito’s all-purpose word was ‘Meow’ and he used it for everything from a greeting to a question, accompanied by the crook of his tail. He also purred when he was happy and chittered adorably to himself while he watched the world from the window.

Asami was familiar with every mood, every expression, every emotion and fascinated by them all. He adored Akihito endlessly, buying only the best, most expensive seafood and meats for the boy to enjoy. Akihito had a closet full of custom designer clothing made just for him, though Akihito chose to only wear the soft cotten boxers and tanktops. He made sure he had the nicest bed (though the only place Akihito would sleep at night was on Asami's stomach) and bought all the most expensive cat toys promised to stimulate a cat’s imagination only to be frustrated each and every time when his cherished Neko was far more interested in the boxes they came in. Asami didn’t mind however, because Akihito always looked so damn cute sitting in the small boxes. The boy may not have coined the cat meme, “If I fits, I sits,” but he certainly personified it.

The businessman’s phone was soon filled with pictures of his sweet kitten. They covered his desk, his computer and if you asked him if he was a dog or a cat person, he would have looked at you like you were insane and responded with a resounding, ‘cat’.

One day however, Asami came home to a horrible noise. It sounded as if his kitten was being murdered. Asami ran through the penthouse with his gun drawn.

He found Akihito in the kitchen. The boy had apparently been trying to reach the counter and managed to knock over the trashcan, spilling trash all over the floor. He was now cornered by a terrifying, menacing, vicious…. plastic bag. The large white bag was being hit just right by the air conditioning vent and was flapping wildly. Takaba was trapped between it and the door and rather than fight his way out the kitten had apparently decided that the best course of action was to sit in the corner and howl like a banshee.

It was ear-piercing.

“YAAARRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRR!!!!” He cried as if his tail was caught in a blender.

“WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRROOOO!!!” It almost sounded like he was yodeling, if said yodeler has his family jewels stuck in a vice

It truly sounded as if the poor kitty was dying. Asami stood inside the door of the kitchen, holsters his gun and snickered at him. Akihito looked up at him with angry, tear-filled eyes. His ears were flat, the hair on his tail standing on end as if he had been electrified, he looked utterly terrified. Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Asami decided to have mercy on him.

He knelt down in front of the pitiful kitten and pulled the plastic bag out from under the upturned garbage can. The fluttering stopped immediately and Akihito stared up at him worshipfully, his lovely green eyes so filled with gratitude one might have thought  Asami had just slayed a dragon for him.

He smiled, “Its just a plastic bag, see? Nothing to be afraid of.”

He waved it about and the plastic bag made a snapping noise. Aki flinched back and but his eyes were filled less with fear and more with curiosity. Asami dropped it on the floor in front of him.

Akihito shuffled slowly closer to the strange puffy object, lying so still and motionless. And then a draft of air made it move, ever so slightly. Eyes wide, the Neko pounced, claws outstretched and ears pushed back. He looked at Asami as if the older man would tell him what to do now that he had caught it. Asami only smiled encouragingly at him. Akihito looked back down at it, rubbing the slippery material under his curious little hands. He settled back down on his butt and stared at the bag.

It lay still.

The air-conditioning turned back on. One corner flapped. Akihito pounced on that corner, so quick that the bag didn’t stand a chance of escape. As his legs pushed away at the ground, the plastic bag shifted and flapped on the back side. And so he had to twist around again and pounce on the other corner, only to realize that the first side of the bag was flapping again. Darting back around in a circle the kitten pounced again but then the other side began to flutter. Soon the cat was twisting round and round, unable to stop the entire object from moving. Eyes wide, he finally stopped, standing in the middle. Four limbs, claws outstretched, clung to each corner of the plastic bag as the little Neko took rapid, deep breaths. Every one of Akihito’s muscles was completely tense, his tail puffed up and ready for action. The bag was finally motionless.

Asami howled with laughter until his eyes filled with tears.

Akihito looked at him in confusion, Asami, still snickering, reached down to take the bag from him, “You did very good Akihito.”

The Neko boy grinned radiantly, but when Asami took hold of the bag and lifted it, suddenly the boy decided he didn’t want to give it up yet.

The boy wriggled his cute little butt, his ears went back again and he pounced forward like a rocket, attacking the plastic bag in Asami’s hand. He tore at it with his teeth and claws, twisting and ripping it until it tore right straight down the middle, leaving half of it in Asami’s hand and half in Akihito’s mouth. The kitten held it aloft as he preened at his success. It was easy to how satisfied he was with his own prowess and bravery.

Asami stared around them at his kitchen in disbelief. It was in shambles. Trash covered the floor and the only bag he had to pick it up with was now completely shredded.

Akihito’s tail flicked proudly as he laid his kill at Asami’s feet. He sat back on his heels and tugged insistently at Asami’s pantleg until the older man looked down at him.

“Treat?” He mewed hopefully.

Asami just sighed.

 

-

 

_[Inspirational Video: Cat vs. Plastic Bag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7udJR9fuEN0) _

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
